Maeve O'Brien: Disney Babysitter
by That One Shy Girl
Summary: Seventeen year old Maeve O'Brien is not your average babysitter. She's babysat dragons, mean children of famous Disney Princesses, and is respected by even the most cold-hearted Disney villans imaginable. Between that, high school, and relashionships, it's obvious her life's never going to be normal. But when is a Disney story EVER normal? Rated K -T for minor cussing
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everyone :)**

**So this is...my first story *nevously excited!* So please no hate and stuff! :) **

**This idea popped in my head thanks to a friend, who I need to convince to get an account. **

**Anyway ENJOY! :) DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DISNEY. Just my OC and some other people here and there...**

* * *

Have you ever wondered what happened _after _happily ever after? What happens after the curtain closes, after the credits roll, and after you discover that the movie's main hero or heroine had their very own 'bundle of joy'? Have you ever wondered if they ever get some alone time?

Well, I don't.

Jeez, I sound like a downer, don't I? But it's not because I'm a 'stick in the mud', it's just I've never wondered about it. Why, you may ask? Well, it's because I don't have to!

Hi, my name's Maeve O'Brien, I'm seventeen years old, and I'm the residental Disney babysitter. No, I'm pretty much the only one, and no: you have _not _seen me in any Disney movie whatsoever, and you probably never will. Which is fine, because I'm not acting material. Nor am I the 'hero' type, actually. Well, I know the term is "heroine", but hey, who's askin'?

Anyway, now you're all probably wondering how the heck do I live in a Disney world? - (No pun intended). Well, it's actually because my, er, mom is a Disney character. Maybe you know her. She's very pretty, she's tall, she's elegant looking, and she's, er, wise beyond her years, I suppose.

Here's a hint: She is NOT a Disney princess.

...

Give up? OK, well, she's actually the enchantress from Beauty and the Beast.

Yeaah, now you remember. She was in the stain glass window at the beginning of the movie which is, you know, pretty much the only time you ever got to see her. Sure, maybe you saw a glance in those little Christmas specials for the kids, but really, you don't know her at all besides that, and let me tell you there's nothing really _to _know about my mother besides she's an enchantress (duh), she really doesn't look like me, she's over a thousand years old yet looks like she's in her twenties, she's pretty much immortal but of course I'm not, and the best part:

her specialty is romance spells, so she just assumes she knows everything about love. I only think she's in denial because my dad left after a romance spell gone wrong. She wants to be the best, ladies and gentlemen, and ONLY the best. Word of advice: do NOT mention Cinderella's fairy godmother to this chick, or she'll turn you into a hideous beast, too; no questions asked.

So, yeah. If you couldn't tell, my life has never been normal and never _will _be normal, which I guess is fine. Not everyone can say they live in a world where Disney characters are real, where your parent is in one of the most beloved of Disney movies, and that you get to babysit their children or pets (for people who like animals, there's no difference between animals and children, and that includes Snow White and Pochahantas).

I guess there are four downsides to my life:

1- I go to high school, where I may as well be one of the most invisible people in the world WITHOUT a potion. Not to mention, HIGH SCHOOL.

2- I'm a Disney babysitter, which means I have to babysit everywhere and everyone...and that includes Disney villans...

3- Homecoming's coming up, and the boy I want to go with, the prince of high school, just thinks I'm an enchantress's daughter, destined to curse someone only to bring their happily-ever-after; never to have one of her own.

Finally, I can have a bad temper. While lots of people do, it's not good for a enchantress-in-training to have one, because if I mumble even one, little, tiny spell word, whether it be _abracadabra or Bibbity Bobbity Boo, _something very bad will happen.

So yeah, it's not easy being me, from babysitting lots of both good and bad pets and children to dealing with high school and spells, it's become obvious that my life is never going to be easy.

When anyone finds a manual for babysitting dragons, dealing with jerks in school, and still managing to not mumble a single spell, please call me or come visit me at Bibbity Bobbity Boo Bulivard, where all your dreams become a reality.

Yes, they do pay me to say that...

* * *

**Sooo? How was it? This was pretty sure, but I wanted this to be more of an introduction, ya know? Something leading up to the real story, so I can set up some things, introduce Maeve, and give a brief summary of her life thus far. **

**So please read and review, I'd really appreciate it! :) Thanks! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi :)**

**So here's the next chapter! :) Enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DISNEY JUST MY OC AND A FEW OTHERS...**

* * *

"-28, 29, and 30!" Snow White exclaimed, handing me green paper with Mikey Mouse's face on it, grinning up at me as I put the money the pocket of my shorts, pulling my shirt down to cover the pocket.

I then look up at Snow White, who looked as stunning as ever: a long, white gown with her black hair still short, and little golden shoes just barely sticking out at the bottom of her dress. Her lips were as read as a rose (OK, really as red as blood, but it sounds more polite to say 'rose', doesn't it? She and her husband had gone out to the seven dwarves house to help clean, and she had asked me to babysit her...er, children.

I smiled at her. "Thank you, Your Higness."

She waved her hand at me. "Oh, please. You do not have to be so formal. Besides, there are many 'your hignesses' here in Disney world. I would much rather prefer Princess Snow White."

I chuckled, curtsying as best as I could. "Thank you, Princess Snow White. I hope you had a nice evening."

She smiled a warm smile. "Oh, it was absolutely lovely. I would have brought Sweetness and Cheery, but poor Grumpy is allergic to them." SOOO...just to clear it up, if you didn't get my hint from before, Sweetness and Cheery are dogs. Sweetness is a golden retriever with little silver spots on her back and is a very big sweetheart (See what I did there?). Cheery is a big, black and blue dog who's actually pretty gloomy. Guess Snow White wanted to try to lift his spirits or something.

"Well, I'm sure Sweetness and Cherry had a lovely time with me. They probably understand that they can't come." Hey, if you can't beat crazy dog people, you join 'em! "Have a nice night!"

"To you as well, dearest! And do indeed make sure to tell your mother I said 'hello', if you please! Honestly, I don't know what I'd do without you!"

I laughed, smiling as I began my descent down the stairs of her castle, thinking about the first time I babysat Snow's dogs, and how I honestly didn't expect myself to be babysitting dogs.

Yes, it's flashback time...

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_I nervously climbed up the stairs, counting each solid stair as the castle door slowly came into view. _

_I twisted a strand of my dirty-blonde hair, pulling nervously at my clothes. This was my very first job working for ROYALTY, and I was freaking terrified. I had done jobs for Fix-It-Felix, Donald and Daisy Duck, and even Kuzco, but Kuzco didn't really want me thinking him as the 'royalty type' or whatever he had told me. But while I was honored to babysit for these guys, I really had never babysat royalty, as in DISNEY PRINCESSES. So when my mom told me Snow White wanted me to babysit, I kinda panicked. _

_It didn't help that I was wearing a blue strapped dress, jeans underneath, and flats that have a big hole at the top that we had to ducktape. In other words, I was absolutely NOT ready to meet any princesses. _

_But my mom had a big spell thing to do for some human chic in the real world; your world, dear reader, whomever you may be. _

_Anyway, so I walked up to the big, maohaugany door and knocked three times, then stood back and waited. I kept nervously pulling at my dress, scared out of my mind. What if she was mean? I guess it didn't matter, because she was asking ME out of all people to babysit, wasn't she? _

_What if her husband's mean? What if her kids get me into trouble? What if..._

_My thought were interupted by the doorknob twisting, opening with a 'creek'. Standing before me was none other than Snow White, who really was one of the fairest in the land. She seemed to have just finished her make-up and was about to change. _

_"Oh, goodness! You must be the babysitter!" she exclaimed, her voice a bit high-pitched. _

_I nodded. "Yes, your highness. I am..." I nervously stroked my right hand, feeling the sweat dripping down onto my other hand. "...honored to have you take the time to h-hire me."_

_I looked up at her, and that lady was grinning from ear to ear. "Dear, you are so sweet and thoughtful, but you seem so nervous! She giggled, sounding more high-pitched than she already was. "Besides, I owe it to your mother for healing Cheery last summer. Cheery is one of my darlings, by the way."_

_"Oh." I replied, smiling nervously. _

_She smiled, stepping aside, "Do come in! Cheery and Sweetness are in the living room, and my husband and I will be ready momentarily." I nervously step in, watching her slip by me and fast pace up her twisting stairwell, her footsteps echoing throughout the castle. The castle was painted bright yellow, with any little details a solid silver. I also noticed that the picture frames were silver too, even the tiniest detail was smoldered in it. _

_I whistled as I finally walked into the living room, expecting to hear a portal on and playing cartoons, and two children sitting there watching it eagerly, not daring to look away. _

_Instead, I walk in to find two drooling, gigantic dogs who both turned their heads at me at the sound of my entrance. I stared at them, then looked around. Were the kids hiding, maybe? Were they afraid of their babysitter for the night?_

_"Um, kids?" I asked, beginning to look under the couch where the big, golden retriever sat. As I bent down, I flet a rough, slimmy thing run up my face, and I staggered back to lean on the back of my shoes to see that it licked me, appearing to smiling. _

_I glared at it. "Very funny, dog." She barked in response, appearing to agree with me. "So they AREN'T under the couch, then?" Again, a bark in response. _

_I put my hands up in defense. "Very well, then. I'll look somewhere else." I stood back up, patted her head, then went over to a sitting chair. I looked at the golden retriever, shrugged, and looked underneath, moving away all dog toys and dust underneath. Suddenly, I felt something grip the back of my dress and yanked me back, making me gasp. _

_I turn around to see the other dog had made a move on me, barking once I had regained my composture. _

_"And what, they aren't under there either?" I asked him, my hands on my hips. Again, a bark as his reply. _

_"OK, then were are the children?" I asked him, kneeling down to I could hold his face in my hands, moving his head side to side as I gave him a proper petting. _

_"Those are the children." A voice replied, making me jump. I look over to see leaning on the doorway was the Prince (aka, Snow White's husband), grinning at me. _

_I cleared my throat, confused. "T-the dogs are the children?"_

_"What's wrong, darling?" Snow White's voice asked, as she soon appeared by her husband's side. _

_Her husband chuckled taking his wife's arm into his own. "It would seem our babysitter is confused as to whom the children may be." Snow White gave him a confused look then focused on me, her eyes asking me silently. _

_I shrugged, bitting my lip. _

_"Oh, dearest! I'm so sorry, I thought your mother told you this!" she replied, walking over to the dog in front of me. "Yes, yes; these are my children. This is Cheery." She kissed the black and blue dog's forehead. "Be gentle with him, for he's getting a bit old." She then scurried over to the golden retriever. "And this is Sweetness. Oh, she just loves to cuddle up to you, so don't be surprised if you are sitting and you feel something lean on you. It's just sweet, sweet Sweetness!" She giggled at her own joke, walking over then to her husband. "They don't seem like too much of a hassle, do they?"_

_I looked around, inspecting all the dog hair, chew toys, slobber stains, and tennis balls on the ground. I then looked at Sweetness, who looked like she was deciding whether to jump on me or wait for me to make a move, then Cheery, who just seemed curious with me. Finally, I looked at the Prince and Snow White. The Prince had on a good poker face, but I could tell he seemed a little anxious. Snow White, on the other hand, just had on a look of sheer nerviousness, like if I said I couldn't handle it, she'd burst into tears and her whole world would crumble in front of her. _

_I gulped, then smiled, surprised that it felt more real and sincere than fake. _

_"How hard can it be?"_

* * *

And that was the day I realized what a great dogsitter I turned out to be. I mean, sure I specialize more in actual CHILDREN'S care, but I can be very reliable with dogs, too (as the stories continues, the dogs are well behaved and content, and Cheery learned to bark for my attention, not bite and pull me down to his level).

It was also the day Snow White decided I was the official Dog Sitter (and the dogs seemed perfectly content with that, might I add) and made sure to only call me when a regular "date night" was in order for her and her husband.

So yeah, that's one Princess I'm very popular with, and I do feel starstruck when Snow White says hi to me when she walks by my school and spots me walking inside or something like that, and I do know for a fact that people are somewhat jealous of me when that happens, especially Gingily Charming.

Who's Gingily Charming? Only the biggest spoild brat in the WHOLE WORLD. She thinks that just because she's the daughter of a very famous Disney Princess, she's automatically the best person in the world.

Uh...no, sorry. She's not at all.

I don't care if she's...ugh, fine: she's Cinderella's daughter. So maybe I'm a little jealous of her, but I'd never admit that! She loves the fact that I'm not the daughter of a well-known Disney character, not to mention I'm easily forgotten and the almost quietest in the class, for if I spoke my mind the earth would probably fall out of its axis, thus bringing the downfall of pretty much everyone on earth.

But guess who happened to be walking down the street as I walked home?

You guessed it.

"Well, if it isn't my best friend for _never ever after, _Maevey." a snarky voice joked, sure enough standing before me was none other than Gingily, her black hair put up in a bun with a strand of blonde, obviously dyed hair at the side of her face. On one side of her stood a dark-haired beauty, gripping a book close to herself and her glasses slipping to the tip of her nose, a sneer on her face. This is Amelia, Belle and Beast's daughter, and another girl who hates my guts because, come on, Lord forbid I have more than one person out there ready to humiliate me to no end.

On Gingily's other side stood a blonde girl, not a smile on her face but she still looked cruel, nasty, and pretty no matter what. She was wearing what looked like a play dress, but she had renevated it into something completely different, and she looked amazing. This was Lucy, Aurora and Prince Phillips's daughter. She has a really nice singing voice, as do most daughter's of royalty, but Lucy's stood out most of all. She's also second prettiest in class next to Gingily.

I sighed. "Hello, Gingily."

"That's _Princess _Gingily to you, fairy-tale ruiner." she replied, crossing her arms. "So where were you today, Maeve? Preparing a spell to help me get my happy ever after?"

_"Ulnccs paro..." _I bit my tongue, relieved that I didn't dare to finish. I was just enchanting a fire spell, and the Lord only knows how much trouble I'd be in then.

"No response?" Gingily teased, smiling sweetly.

"Perhaps she's too dumb to speak." Amelia suggested, giggling.

"Or maybe she's too ugly to speak, because have you guys _seen _what she's wearing?" Lucy asked, tugging at a piece of my dress.

Gingily laughed. "Looks like someone had a _bibbity bobbity accident, _if you asked me!" All three girls began cracking up, and I felt my cheeks begin to burn up and I tasted blood in my mouth from biting too hard. These girls could be the daughter of _Malificent, _and even she would ask herself where on earth these girls get all the energy to be evil .TIME.

I knew I needed to leave, so I tried to think of a comeback.

"Don't you guys have any silver spoons to suck on?" I snapped, clentching my fists.

"Uh yeah, at least we've got one. You probably suck on a wooden spoon in your mother's evil lair." Amelia replied, making the three of them go into a fit of laughter. I growled and shoved past them, urging myself to walk at a fast pace.

"See ya later, Hades's Spawn!" Gingily called after me, laughter still in her voice.

I shook my head and continued walking, but I did let one little spell slip between my lips.

_Gretil Gretis_

Sure enough, I heard screaming. I spin around to see the three girls running down the street, a bunch of crows and pigeons flying close behind.

I grinned and hurried home, not wanting them to find me.

It's moments like that where I thank God for giving me my mother and giving me a quick learning ability, because I have no idea how I remembered _that _spell.

But I knew it'd come back to bite me come Monday.

A stunning realization hit me and I find myself tripping on the sidewalk, my face sliding on the concrete:

Tomorrow's Monday...

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK FOREVER, EVERYONE! **

**Things have been happening around here that's kept me preoccupied and I was trying to figure out what exactly I wanted to do with this chapter. **

**But here it is, and I promise I won't do a stunt like that again. **

**:) Please read and review! I really do appreciate it, guys! **


End file.
